This invention relates to an electrically driven vehicle, and more particularly to an electrically driven vehicle (hereafter referred to as “electric drive vehicle”) whose running performance can be easily measured.
In the test in which the running performance of a conventional electric drive vehicle is measured, an electric motor for driving the wheels of the electric drive vehicle is coupled mechanically to a dynamometer, or the vehicle is driven on a chassis dynamometer. Or alternatively, the electric drive vehicle is actually driven on a test drive course to measure the running performance. Such a test procedure for an electric drive vehicle is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-91410.